frances_hardingefandomcom-20200214-history
Beloved
The Beloved exist in the books Fly By Night and Twilight Robbery/Fly Trap. They are deities believed in by almost every citizen, and are referred to as either Goodman or Goodlady, depending on their gender. There are a few exceptions to this rule, such as Saint Yacobray, He Who Softens the Step and Protects Those Shy of Notice. Each has a few hours a year dedicated to them. Children born in those hours are named for them and follow that Beloved as their patron god for the rest of their lives. Mosca, for example was born under Goodman Palpitattle, He Who Keeps Flies Out Of Jams and Butter Churns. In some places, such as Toll, they are judged by their name, as although in theory all Beloved are equal, some are still seen as better than others. There are several hundred Beloved, more than one per day. Known Beloved * Goodlady Emberleather, She Who Prevents the Meat from Becoming Chewy and Unwholesome * Goodman Springzel, Bringer of Surprises, He Who Tips Icewater Down The Collar and Hides the Pearl in the Oyster * Goodlady Whenyouleast, Mistress of Reunions and Remembered Faces * Goodman Postrophe, Guardian Against the Wandering Dead * Goodman Jayblister, Master of Entrances and Salutations * Goodlady Sylphony, Queen of Butterflies * Goodman Parsley, Soother of Painful Mornings * Goodlady Evenax, Mistress of the Twilight Chimes * Goodlady Loominhearse, Mother of Nightowls * Goodlady Twittet, Feeder of the Early Bird * Goodman Trywhy, Master of Schemes, Sleights and Stratagems * Goodman Rankmabbley, Enemy of the Winter Spider * Goodlady Battlemap, Recorder of Unmitigated Disasters * Goodman Asheneye, Protector of the Hearth * Goodlady Nizlemander, Winnower of the Chaff from the Grain * Goodlady Bollycoll, Spirit of Solidarity * Goodman Larchley, Hoarder of Pennies * Goodman Varple, Drinking Partner of the Thief and Vagabond * Goodlady Adwein, Wielder of the Pestle of Fate * Goodman Snatchavoc, the Voice in the Gambler's Ear * Goodlady Quinnet, Friend of the Willing Pupil * Goodman Clutterpick, Lord of the Jumble * Saint Yacobray, Rider of the Horse of Bone, He Who Softens the Step and Protects Those Shy of Notice * Goodman Hobbleroot, Nurse of the Bitter Wound * Goodlady Undlesoft, Dweller with Things Buried * Goodlady Blatchett, Lifter of the Stone from the Toad * Goodman Garotten, Red-handed Bringer of Retribution * Goodlady Melnieck, Concealer of the Thorn within the Rose * Goodman Giddersing, Guide in High and Treacherous Places, He Who Guides the Careless Step in High and Treacherous Places * Goodlady Sparkentress, Bringer of the Autumn Flame * Goodlady Zanache, Knight of the Glorious Bluff * Goodman Hookwide, Champion of the Turning Worm * Goodman Doublethread, King of Consequences * Goodman Belubble, He Who Snuffs the Last Candle Before Sleep * Goodman Whiskerwhite, He Who Searches for Truth * Goodman Claspkin, He Who Carries Our Words to Departed Kin * Goodlady Cramflick, She Who Keeps the Vegetables of the Garden Crisp * Goodlady Mauget, of the Almost-Truth * Goodman Happendabit, of the Repented Oath * Saint Leasey, He Who Lends His Cloak to the Sly-in-the-Night * Goodlady Judin, of the Borrowed Face * Goodman Leampho, of the One Wakeful Eye * Goodman Grenoble, He Who Keeps Knots Out of Moustachios * Goodlady Agragap, She Who Frightens the Harelip Fairy from the Childbed * Goodlady Halepricket, She Who Keeps the Heads of Sheep from Getting Caught in Bushes * Goodman Boniface, He Who Sends the Sun's Rays to Bless the Earth * Goodman Palpitattle, He Who Keeps Flies Out of Jams and Butterchurns * Goodman Greyglory, He Who Guides the Sword in Battle * Halfapath * Goodman Tombeliss * Goodman Phangavotte, He Who Smoothes the Tongue of the Storyteller and Frames the Legendary Deed * Goodman Lilyflay, He Who Makes Things Whole and Perfect * Goodlady Jabick * Goodman Uzzleglean, He Who Keeps the Harvesting Tools Sharp * Goodlady Prill, Protector of Pigs * Torquest, Joiner of Hands * Upperfit * Syropia * Goodlady Habjackle * Wilyfell * Goodman Fullock